Naruto: Legend of Kumo
by NamikazeNarutok12
Summary: Naruto is taken to Kumo as a young boy. There A adopts him as his son. Naruto gets a bloodline, and things begin to change; how will Naruto change the history of both Konoha and Kumo as he begins his journy to become the Godaime Raikage. The rating will most likely change. NaruYugi (Yugito is the same age as Naruto)
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Naruto: Legend of Kumo**

**By NamikazeNarutoK12**

_**So this story is basically Naruto in Kumo, with something that I don't believe anyone in fan fiction has ever done before. This is a bloodline Dojutsu story, just like my other ones. No harem this time. I really like review, they help me learn. Also Favorite and Follow.**_

The forest was dark, there was no light from the moon and smoke covered the sky. The forest was silent, the crickets could not even be heard. A had seen the Kyubbi attacking Konoha, but soon after it began the Kyubbi disappeared. A was going back to Kumo, his mission had been to kill two missing-nin that were living in the Land of Fire.

The silence was broken by a shrill cry, that of a child. A knew his father would kill him if he brought a child back to Kumo, but he couldn't leave a baby in the wild; A may have been a ninja, but he was a person too.

He made his way through the still dense forest. He found it source and it almost gave him a heart attack.

"Kushina." he said in a quiet but still surprised voice. He looked at the women who was his rival, but it was sad seeing someone you compared yourself to in such a sad state.

"A (cough…cough) please take him (cough…cough) my husband was naïve, they will hate him here, because of the Kyubbi (cough…cough). A take him to Kumo take care of him, but you (cough…cough) you can trust Jiraiya, tell him that even in Kumo the Tale of a gutsy ninja will continue. (Cough…cough)." Said Kushina as she attempted to cling to what little life she had left. A thought shortly, he decided he would raise the child. The child that was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubbi no Kitsune, the child that was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"I will Kushina" A said, not even bothering to save her she would die soon that was a fact.

"Good bye A… good bye Naruto" those were the last words of Uzumaki Kushina. A closed her eyes and place a body preservation seal that he had on her forehead. He held Naruto in his arms and placed the scroll that had been next to Kushina on his back he then started moving towards Kumo. The clouds in the sky followed them as they left the Land of Fire.

A stopped in the land of Hot Water, Naruto had not stopped crying and he needed to eat. He walked into a small grocery store but he had no idea what he was looking for.

'Here I am an A-ranked ninja and I don't even know what to feed a bay' thought A as he walked through the wall. He paid no attention to the people around him and.

"A-kun what are you doing with a baby?" asked a soft voice, the women who asked the question was tall and blonde.

"Nani?" Sasui, I didn't know that you were already taking missions; Yugito-chan and Samui-chan are just six months." Said A. The women in front of him was Sasui Nii, the aunt and only remaining family member to the twins. Sasui was a B-ranked jonin, she had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes she was almost as tall as A.

"Well I have two mouths to feed, I needed the cash. Speaking of which the formula in front of you is good, it adds to chakra reserves from early on and all you have to do is make a ram seal to make it." Said Sasui, who was curious about the baby but would wait until she was with her mission and back in Kumo to ask.

"Well I have to report to Tou-kage so I'll see you whenever you come back from the mission. Thanks Sasui." Said A, he purchased the formula and went on his way to Kumo.

The air grew thinner, and the clouds grew thicker as he climbed the gates to Kumo.

"State your name and reason for being here." The gate guard Utomo said in a stern voice not realizing who he was addressing.

"A Raiun and Naruto Namikaze reporting back from an S rank mission." A stated calmly, he was though a little worried about how his father would react to Naruto.

"Sorry, A-sama, please report to the Raikage's office immediately, he was worried about how long this mission was taking you." Utomo said.

"Hai" A responded he quickly lightning Shunshined into his father's office.

"Dammit A, I told you not to do that anymore it burns the carpet and what the hell took you long it was a simple assassination?" said the aging Raikage, he still hadn't noticed Naruto.

"Well Tou-san, the leaf was attacked by the Kyubbi" this was not a surprise to the third who had already been briefed on the situation. "I ran into a dying Kushina in the forest and she asked me to take and raise her and Minato's child." A said in the calmest way possible

"NNNAAANII?" exclaimed The Raikage.

_**2 months later**_

The sun was set in the village hidden in the clouds the moon was up and everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Ay Raiun who was tormented; he hadn't gone on a mission in 1 months and hadn't slept in 2 weeks. At first Naruto had been a quiet child but that changed as he grew he was louder and cried more

A still continued to train though; his father was aging and he would become the Raikage soon.

A heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, it was a member of STORM.

"A-sama you and young Naruto are to report to the council meeting, your father says that it is time that the village council be made aware." The Storm member said then vanished in a smokeless Shunshin.

"Come on Naru-chan, we have to go." Said A to the blonde boy who couldn't understand a thing A was saying just gave a toothless smile.

The duo made their way to the council chambers which were located in the Lightning Building. They entered the huge Blue structure. They walked up to the second floor and went down a second set of stairs five stories. In front of him was a steel door with a blood seal on it. A opened the War room door and took one of the guest seats at the council chambers. The council members who had gotten there early gave the blonde boy in his arms strange looks.

The council; including the civilians who were Shunshined in, as they were not trusted with the war rooms location, was completely assembled.

The council was made up of Kumo's six noble clan heads, the ninja department heads and the civilian department heads.

The first of the noble clan heads was Atemaru Sasori; leader of the Sasori clans that housed the smallest of the paralyzing and venomous scorpions in their bodies. The next was Izumi Yotsuki the matriarch of the Kumo Genjutsu clan, famous for their touch based Genjutsu. Then there was the Taijutsu strong Kuma clan, who summoned bears, their leader was Susumo Kuma. The Twin leaders of the clan of body mergers clan were Sumiko and Suzu Nakaba. The richest of the clans in Kumo was the Kuriā clan, they were crystal users and they were led by Yuu Kuriā. Arato Ippan, Kumo's lead strategist, and the leader of the Ippan clan who were masters of the hummingbird style.

Ghost was the leader of Storm and had a completely blank mask, there was little A knew of him.

The leaders of the civilians were Damu Sieko who led affairs, and Lin to who was the civilian treasurer. There were various others that A had no real knowledge on.

A sat and watched most of the meeting with no care, he was waiting until the end when Naruto would be brought up.

"The last part of this meeting is to discuss my son's adopted son Naruto." Began the Raikage.

"Excuse me Raikage-sama but I don't see why we should use our time to discuss a two month old." Said Ito, one of the more pompous civilians.

"Well Ito it just so happens that the civilian council won't be a part of the discussion. Storm if you could transport the civilians out of the tower." The Raikage said. Before the civilians could argue the will of the Raikage was carried out. "Check for bugs Atemaru." The Raikage said. The man shook his head that there were none.

"What I'm about to tell you all is an S-rank secret to be known only by the clan heads and the clan heirs once they become Genin." The Raikage began "A's son is the child of Kushina and Minato Namikaze." A gasp interrupted the man. "Naruto was made A's charge by Kushina on her deathbed. Naruto is also the Jinchuriki of the Kyubbi." With that statement eyes widened and jaws dropped. Suzu was the first clan leader to regain her composure.

"Raikage-sama is the seal safe?" Suzu questioned.

"Yes it is, the seal was designed by the fourth Hokage himself." The Raikage said assuaging everyone's worries.

"Well thank you for informing us Raikage-sama." Said Arato.

**Seven years later**

The park was empty except for three children Naruto, Samui, and Yugito. Somewhere in the last seven years somebody had let the secrets of our two young Jinchuriki out. It was now common knowledge that Naruto and Yugito were Jinchuriki and while the people would not directly insult the son of the new Raikage in public that didn't mean they would allow their children to play with the demons.

The Storm should have been watching the three children play but they weren't; they were missing. The children had some basic chakra control training, but in reality they wouldn't truly began training with anything other than their muscles and speed until next year.

The children heard a rustle in the bushes, they ignored it. A streak of light came from the bushes and went towards Yugito, the man had a kunai at the young girl's throat, and she began to cry.

"What is wrong demon, am I hurting you?" The man said, he smiled as the girl screamed in fear. Nobody but the four of them could hear her scream.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled angrily, Yugito was his best friend and he had sworn to his father he would protect those who were precious to him. The man chuckled but stopped suddenly. He could breathe, black air came out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe in he looked toward 'the Kyubbi' his pupils were grey with a red spike coming from the top and the bottom and in the center was a white four tipped star.

'The demon lives' were his last thought.

Samui was the only one still awake, she was scared out of her mind, both Naruto and Yugito had passed out the first out of exhaustion and the latter out of fear. Samui picked them up and ran, she didn't stop no matter how many villagers tried to stop her, she ran through A's door in the Lightning Building and told him the story.

"Ok Samui-chan, they will be fine why don't you go lie down on one of the other couches and get some rest. The girl nodded and fell asleep leaving A with his thoughts.

'I think I'm going to have to give Naruto the scroll when he wakes up…I hope he still sees me as his father' A thought sadly but with hope.

**15 minutes later**

Naruto was the first to wake up. He looked towards his father after getting over the shock of being in the office. His father began to speak.

"Naruto I need to tell you something." A said beginning one of the hardest conversations he would ever have.

"Hai Tou-san" Naruto replied.

"Naruto I am not your real father; your real mother and father died the day you were born and gave you to me. That doesn't mean I love you any less, you and B are the most important people to me." Said A still calm on the outside. 'I hope he takes this well'.

"Ok Tou-san, who were my birth parents?" Naruto asked, he still thought A was his real father the man had always been there for him and raised him.

"This scroll will explain everything, your birth mother left it for you. Go into the side room and read it" Said A. He was ecstatic, his son didn't take this horribly. 'At least I already had the 'you are a Jinchuriki' talk' the man thought.

Naruto walked into the room. The scroll had a blood seal. He bit his thumb and the scroll opened seven scrolls popped out.

He picked up the first one labeled _From Mom_ and began reading.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then I am happy and sad. I am sad because your father and I are dead but I am happy because you are safe. I tried to get you away from Konoha, I know they would persecute you. I hope you are somewhere safe and someone is taking care of you. Before I keep writing just know this your father and I love you. Naruto I must tell you of the bloodline that you may awaken the Zandukagan or the balance eye, just know that you may receive powerful abilities but you must still practice. I enclose our clan scroll it will explain more. Naruto I am running out of time, I must go, know this I will always be proud of you. Goodbye Naruto._

_ Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto cried as he finished his mother's short but heartfelt letter. He picked up the one that said _from dad_ and began to read.

_Naruto Namikaze, my son, I am sorry. I am sorry you must bear this burden. I hope you don't hate me for doing this to you, I really do love you. I hope you have met Jiraiya-sensei, please be respectful to him, he will help you become strong. Naruto I must go and do the deed that I must do as the fourth Hokage, but hate to do as a father. I love you Naruto._

_ Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto was in shock as he thought 'My birth father is the Yondaime Hokage and my Tou-san is the Yondaime Raikage. I wish I could tell them that I love them both no matter what, I wonder who Jiraiya is though…'

Naruto smiled as he saw the next scroll it was labeled _The Great Uzumaki Sword._ Naruto unsealed it and a small dagger came out, Naruto deadpanned and then saw a small note that said _channel chakra into the handle_. Naruto did, and the sword grew, it was now four feet high as tall as him, it was also heavy, the blade was wide like a cleaver but thin and tempered like a beautiful Katana. The surprising part though was the Kanji that appeared on the blade 'White Fire'. He channeled his chakra into the sheath and it grew to fit the blade, he strapped it to his back and sheathed the sword.

Naruto looked on he saw a scroll labeled '_Uzumaki Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu' _He opened it and fifty scrolls fell out, he resealed them seeing as they were simply Fuinjutsu that he would learn in the next couple of years.

He moved on the next scroll contained 'Namikaze Nin and Tai jutsu' he didn't open it to avoid another mess with scrolls.

The next scroll was met with a smile.

_Dear Uzumaki Clan Member,_

_If you are reading this then you have activated the Zandukagan or the Balance eye, a bloodline received just once in every ten generations. This is the bloodline of our clan. There are three categories of the powers of the eye; elemental, sealing and sensory powers. These abilities will be unlocked as you further use the bloodline. _

_There are five elemental abilities. The first is the black wind which is combined with the Vacuum release, the black wind is a more powerful version of wind release and vacuum release are a series of vacuum jutsu that our apart of our clan heritage. The second is the red lightning, a more powerful and concentrated version of lightning release. The next is the white or the blue fire which depends on your chakra again any fire jutsu you use will be blue or white instead of red. The last is cloud release which allows you to control clouds._

_The next are the three seal powers, you will be able to project seals from your mind onto an object, then you will be understand and pick apart seals more so then others and lastly you can erase seals at the cost of your chakra._

_The last of the abilities are sensory, you will receive better senses overall, you will have thermal vision and lastly you can communicate with animals._

_These powers are extraordinary, but you must still practice and train, you are the heir of the Uzumaki now, and I will not have the heir to my clan acting like an Uchiha, a Senju or a Kayuga. I see these clans as disgraceful._

_Good Luck my descendent. _

Naruto moved on to the last scroll it said _UZU-NAMI summoning scroll_. There was a note.

_This is the triple summoning scroll your father and I negotiated before your birth._

_ -Kushina_

Naruto unsealed the contract, it was housed in a crystal case, and in the side the kanji for Namikaze and Uzumaki were carved. He uncapped the crystal case and took out the scroll it was written in beautiful kanji, in white ink on black paper. He read the top it said Hydra…Phoenix…Toad. Naruto almost had a heart attack, could he really be able to summon Hydras as well as Phoenixes, and he didn't think much of the toads. He knew what to do and signed the contract in his blood, he would summon them later, and he knew he had nowhere near enough chakra now.

**This is my latest fan fiction attempt, I am not stopping Uchiha Naruto, but I've lost inspiration for the time being****. I am proud of this idea. This story will be strictly NaruYugi ****. I would really appreciate it if you all could review and give me constructive criticism…Also check out my other stories THE SIXTH EVIL and UCHIHA NARUTO.**

**.THANKS, NAMIKAZENARUTOK12.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Naruto: Legend of Kumo**

**By NamikazeNarutoK12**

**Ok so here are the responses to my six reviews (thank you so much, I was really excited. Also thank you all who favorite and followed.)**

**bankai777-Thank you for being my first reviewer. The Chunin exams will not be in this story, I have an idea for a more advanced version of the exams.**

**Waffles43- 1. I explained in the first paragraph that A was returning from a mission in the land of fire. 2. It isn't like anyone member of the clan can summon any bear, each clan member has a familiar. 3. In this story they weren't impaled, but Kushina chakra wasn't sealed into Naruto. More of Minato's chakra was. Thank you for the review.**

**Ultimate Alien X- Thank you very much for the idea, I was actually considering it.**

**Andreasdk1- Thanks, and as I said I was considering it already.**

**Kingmike650- I am not sure at this point in time, though it is still a possibility.**

**Redlox2- Definitely : ) **

**1 Year later**

Naruto looked out his window toward the smiling sun. He was the happiest he had been since when he found out about his bloodline. Today he would begin at the ninja academy.

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Today he changed from his civilian clothes into what would be his ninja attire. He wore pitch black storm pants that stopped above his ankle. He had leg wrapping the covered from where the pants stopped to the rest of his foot. He wore orange nin-sandals. He wore a black jacket with an orange hood for a top. On his back was his Etanarabureizu (Eternal Blaze) as he had named the sword.

He started walking toward Yugito and Samui's house, their aunt had died so they lived by themselves now. He had remembered the day clearly, neither girls had many friends so he acted as their support.

All of that was behind them though today was a new beginning, a beginning as ninja.

Naruto arrived as their home and knocked on the door, they had a special knock so they knew it was Naruto, A or, Bee.

Samui opened the door. And didn't say anything, she had become rather stoic since their Aunt's death. She did smile slightly though.

"Samui-Nee, who is it?" asked Yugito from another room.

"It's me Yugi-chan. Are you ready?" asked Naruto

"I'm coming." Said Yugito, she emerged from the room. Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, her eyes were dark. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them. On her hands were purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand.

The three academy students began walking in a comfortable silence. They had by now learned to ignore the glares.

They made it to the academy and took their seats.

"Hello everybody, I am your sensei, Takui. This class is the accelerated class and thus you all will graduate in 3 years instead of four. This class has less students and will be much harder than the normal academy class. I would like everyone to introduce themselves to the class." Takui said. The first student stood up.

"I am Michio Sasori. I am the heir to my clan. As the heir I use a special neurotoxic scorpion as well as my clan's normal scorpion. I like my family and I hope to become a great clan head and an exemplary ninja." Said a boy in a bright white cloak with a Scorpio design on the back (an actual scorpion). The boy sat down.

"I am Takeo Yotsuki and am second in line behind my sister to be the leader of my clan. I enjoy spending time with my sister and my friends. I also like training. One day I hope to be able to beat my Nee-chan." Said a happier looking boy with bright purple hair and a black jacket and shorts.

"I am Samui Nii. I like my sister and my friend Naruto. My hobbies consist of training, eating sushi and watching anime. My dream is to become a hunter-nin and have kids." Said Samui. (She is wearing a more conservative version of her Shippuden outfit.)

"My name is Yugito Nii. I like my sister and Naruto-kun. My hobbies are making sushi, and going rock climbing. My goal is to become a storm commander and then an elite Jounin. I would also like to have a family." Said Yugito from her seat.

"My name is Ai Kuriā. I enjoy cataloging crystals and watching butterflies. I only dream to become a good clan head as well as a successful Kumo Shinobi." Said a pretty girl with silver/grey hair and flakey emerald eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I enjoy spending time with Bee-jiisan, and Tou-san. As well as Samui and Yugito. I hope to become a splendid ninja, and then to become the Raikage." Naruto said smiling.

"We are Darchi and Emi. We are the heirs to the Sumiko clan. We enjoy tennis and training. We wish to become good clan leaders." Said the pair in utter unison. A chill went up every one's spines; the duo just smirked.

'Whit if I tell them everything about myself and then for some reason I become a missing-nin. Then one day I go to an ice skating ring and they are waiting for me. If that happened I would have to either kill one of my comrades or die…' Omoi thought.

"I am Omoi, I hope to be a good ninja. I hate ice-skating." Said the ninja-to-be. Everyone looked at the boy like he was crazy.

"My name is Kauri. I like competitions. I will become the strongest ninja in the village!" the red haired girl exclaimed.

"My name is Nanami Ippan. I am the heir to my clan. I like to research new styles of Taijutsu. My goal is to master the Hummingbird style and an art lost to my clan the Nectar Kenjutsu style." The boy wore striped pants and a karate uniform. A girl with black bear claws on her cheeks.

"My name is Hachiro Kuma, I am the heiress of my clan. I like my Familiar Kumakin. I also like flower pressing. I aim to be an elite Jounin." Said the girl.

With the introductions done the class continued. That day the class learned the history of the Shinobi nations that would be the topic of discussion for the next week. After that they would move onto chakra training and then they would choose their two specialties.

The end of the day was here. Naruto walked out of the building with Yugito and Samui. As soon as the sun hit Naruto's face he was met with a Storm agent at the door.

"Naruto-sama, I am sorry to disturb you and your friends but you need to come with me to your father." Said the Storm commander. Naruto knew that this was legit. He knew exactly who was behind the mask; it was Darui.

"Ok Black Lightning." Replied Naruto. The Black masked Storm commander grabbed Naruto's shoulder and they were in the Raikage's office.

"Thank you, Darui. You and the other storm in my office can go." Said the Raikage, everyone then disappeared.

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you is an N-ranked secret." The Raikage began.

"Tou-san, what is an N-ranked secret?" asked a genuinely confused Naruto. The boy had heard of S and SS but never N.

"Naruto an N rank secret is the most serious level of secret there is, there are only five people in the world who know this secret including you. The secret is concerning an agreement between myself and the current Hokage of Konohagakure. You are a necessary piece of this puzzle. I agreed to accept the missing ninja Itachi Uchiha, he has completed a mission that will make him seem like a horrible criminal, but in reality he will just be following orders to ensure the safety of his village. In exchange for us taking in Itachi, we 'kidnapped' a sealed member of Konoha's Hyuga clan In reality the boy no longer wanted to be a Hyuga. You will be unsealing this boy, Neji Hyuga." A said holding up a picture of the white eyed boy. "Naruto if you tell anybody this secret not only will you be killed but the person or people who you told will also be killed." The Raikage finished.

"Hai Tou-sama." Naruto said as he saluted his Kage and father.

"Good, now you will follow me to the secret bunker, Itachi and Neji are there. Now Neji saw his father killed by the Hyuga council in Konoha so he is ok with his last mission. He will be integrated as a member of your class. Also if you are ever confronted by a member of the Hyuga they believe that Orochimaru kidnapped him and that we saved him from experimentation. His new name is Neji Sōgyō, and Itachi will be Itachi Kazoku" The Raikage said, Naruto nodded.

"Sunrise…that is very appropriate. As for Itachi I don't understand, I will have to ask him one day." The boy said as he continued nodding.

The pair got up and they walked out of the Raikage's office. They made a left turn and went down the stairs. Then A mumbled something under his breath as they entered a room that was often used for guests.

The floor opened and they walked down the new path, it was completely dark as the trap door closed. They made a left as the road split into three, the other paths were imminent death. Then at the end were two doors, each with two locks. A moved to the left door, and placed his hand on the right lock and opened the door.

They entered a large well lit room, there were two people standing in front of them.

"Hello Raikage-sama." Was the phrase chorused by Neji and Itachi.

"Hello Neji, Itachi. This is Naruto he will…has removed Neji's seal." The Raikage said, glaring at Naruto for forcing him to correct himself.

"Well that was quick." Responded Itachi, he looked at the boy curiously but said nothing else.

"H…How?" was the only word Neji could utter.

"My eyes" was Naruto response as he flashed the Zandukagan.

"Well Neji, you will live with Naruto and I. Itachi you will also, I have set up a room in the compound for each of you. Itachi you will be Storm for a year and then become Naruto and his team's sensei." Neji and Itachi nodded. Itachi again looked at Naruto in a curious manner.

He then poked Naruto's forehead and said "Forgive me Naruto…It is be the beginning of a hard journey."

The months passed quickly at the ninja academy and at home.

After the first year at the academy the students had selected their specialties. Naruto had selected Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Yugito had selected Kenjutsu and also worked on her tailed beast skills. Samui worked on Kenjutsu as well as barrier Ninjutsu. Neji used Kenjutsu only.

Naruto and Yugito made friends at the academy, as there were no civilians telling their children to avoid the pair. Neji and Naruto were practically brothers by the end of the year.

**1 year later**

The group of four made their way to the academy. They had a two week break between their first and second year. This next two year would be a lot more difficult than the first. The students would be divided into teams that would also be their Genin teams. During the morning they would continue their specialties, and they would finally began elemental chakra training. And then after lunch they would have team training and once a week they would complete a D rank mission with their team. Then once they had graduated from the academy they would begin doing C rank missions.

The four took their seats in the second row.

"Hello class, as you know today is your first day of your second year." The instructor began. "First, I will be telling you about your teams and your sensei." The man began "The first team is team Lightning, they will consist of Omoi, Karui, Darchi, and Karui. Your sensei is Kirabi-sama. Please go to the theatre, your sensei has requested you to report there."

"The next team is Team Lightning. Darui-Sama is your sensei, Michio, Takeo, and Samui this is your team. You will meet at the Dango Bar at your sensei request." The teacher continued.

"Naruto, Yugito, and Ai; your sensei is Itachi-Sama, you are team cloud. Meet him at the roof." Their sensei said.

The newly named team cloud didn't hear the name of the sensei of the last team; they waved goodbye to their friends and made their journey up to the roof. Standing there, perched on the edge of the roof was a single crow. It made eye contact with Naruto then took off toward them. The crow multiplied and slowed as it moved toward them. Itachi suddenly appeared out of the blurred form of the crows. The eyes of Yugito and Ai widened Naruto smirked at their faces as he had seen Itachi do this before.

"Hello I am your sensei. My name is Itachi Kazoku, you will call me Itachi-sensei. I would like to get to know you better; why don't each of us introduce ourselves." Said Itachi smiling at his students. "Ai-chan, why don't you begin?"

"Hai Itachi-sensei, my name, as you both know, is Ai Kuriā. I enjoy cataloging crystals and watching butterflies; I recently advanced my families catalog adding over fifty crystals. I only dream to become a good clan head as well as a successful Kumo Shinobi. I hope to raise a family of strong Shinobi." Said Ai. She smiled as she curled her silvery hair, her emerald eyes shown as she smiled imagining her dreams coming true.

"My name is Yugito Nii. I like my sister and Naruto-kun. My hobbies are making sushi, and going rock climbing, I actually climbed to the top of The great thunder cliff this break. My goal is to become a storm commander and then an elite Jounin. I would also like to have a family" she said, she glowed brightly with her blonde hair and Dark eyes.

"My name is Naruto…

**I know this chapter was short (just like the last one), however you must consider that these two chapters are in preparation for the true story, I probably should have called them preludes. Also chapter three will be longer and include their first c rank mission; don't worry it's not in wave, I am doing that later.**

**This is my latest fan fiction attempt, I am not stopping Uchiha Naruto, but I've lost inspiration for the time being . I am proud of this idea. This story will be strictly NaruYugi . I would really appreciate it if you all could review and give me constructive criticism…Also check out my other stories THE SIXTH EVIL and UCHIHA NARUTO. **

**.THANKS, NAMIKAZENARUTOK12.**


	3. Chapter 2: Genin Test Arc

**Naruto: Legend of Kumo**

**By NamikazeNarutoK12**

**Hi guys here is Chapter Two**

**Ok so here are the responses to my six reviews (thank you so much, I was really excited. Also thank you all who favorite and followed.)**

**spartan593-Thank you for reviewing. N of Kumo is a fantastic story, I strongly recommend it for anyone who hasn't read it. **

**The Immortal Doctor Reid- thanks I tried hard on that Omoi rant, I like yours though, makes me think you should write a story from Omoi's pov.**

**Bankai777- Thanks, but why would I tell you that.**

**JxA fan 2000- Thanks and definitely.**

**Titokhan- Thanks for reviewing. First off yeah unfortunately I'm still stuck on Uchiha Naruto, feel like I closed too many opportunities in the beginning. Anyway I do love NaruHina, but I think it's interesting to explore the pure fannoness of NaruYugi which will never be cannon. As for the Dojutsu, Naruto's will have certain special powers. He will only get those elements listed no all five like the rinnegan. The different will seem straightforward but youll get some surprises later. Cloud is water x Air. Yeah I know my sealing ideas aren't original but I liked the ideas when I read the stories, pus no matter how much I try I can't come up with a new one. As for sensory stuff, that develops as he uses the eye so it's possible that it can e affected by Kurama. You've read Uchiha Naruto so you know that this isn't my first multiple summoning. I haven't read an accelerated academy story before, so I'll try to read some. Thought that Neji with a sword would be pretty lethal. And I was implying That Neji was on the team with the sensei I hadn't named yet.**

**anarion87-Thank you very much kind sir or madam.**

**Black Flame of Destruction- thanks and *facepalm* I know that if you check out my other stories I do that, guess it slipped my mind.**

**Guest-care to explain.**

"**Oh and I do not own Naruto" says author**

'**Or do I' author thought to himself**

"**Mind reader no Jutsu" says Attorney-san**

"**No you do not" replies Attorney. Author sulks.**

**Now on with the fiction**

Chapter Two: A Turbulent Trail.

The sun set behind the mountains of Kumogakure. All nine of the young academy students were sleeping in bed. Tomorrow would be the day of their Genin test, they would become true Shinobi.

The Genin test of the Kumo advanced class was arguably the hardest in all of the Shinobi nations. Your "Academy team" would take a C-rank mission; if your sensei found your team's actions acceptable then you became an elite Genin. The title of elite Genin meant that you and your Genin team could go on B-rank missions with your sensei and C-rank missions without your sensei. If your team failed the examination you were filtered into the standard academy.

The sun rose in the sky, today was finally the day, you could feel the excitement rising with the sun. The nine academy students were lined up with their respective sensei behind them.

"I Keechi Tukagu nominate team fog ;consisting of Neji Sōgyō, Nanami Ippan, Hachiro Kuma; for the Kumo Elite Genin examination." A man said, he wore his Hi-ate over both his eyes indicating he was blind, but Itachi had told them that the man was a B-rank Nin. The Raikage handed them a blue folder indicating a C rank mission and they left.

"I Itachi Kazoku, nominate team cloud consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Yugito Nii, and Ai Kuriā for the Kumo Elite Genin examination." Said Itachi, his hair had grown longer and darker.

"Here team cloud." Was all the Raikage said as he handed the team the blue folder. However, he thought to himself 'Minato, Kushina his fate is out of my hands. I hope he is safe for your sake and mine.'

Itachi and his team made their way to training ground 14. Itachi began to speak.

"Team cloud, this mission will decide your fate as ninja. The details of the mission are simple, we are hunting a pack of wolves that is terrorizing a village in the land of hot water." The man stated. "I want each of you to go home and inform your family members you will be leaving, pack for a two-week trip. Return to the gates at 1300 hours. Dismissed." Said Itachi.

The team members immediately made their way to their homes.

Naruto was frazzled to say the least. He, for all his training, had no idea what to pack. He had 150 complete meal bars, camping equipment, and five changes of clothes. 'What else do I need, I feel like I'm forgetting something.' He thought. 'Holy Sh**, I didn't pack any weapons, and I should see if we have any books on wolves.' Naruto looked at the clock and saw he only had 20 minutes left. He quickly grabbed 10 of his sealed weapon packs, slung his sword on his back. He ran into the library and grabbed two books on wolves. He grabbed two sealing scrolls and three patches. In one he put clothes and food for extended periods. In the second he placed daily food supplies. He applied the first patch to the small of his back, there he sealed kunai. In the second patch he sealed senbon which he placed in his wrist. The third patch, for shuriken went on his forearm.

He looked at the clock again and saw he had 8 minutes, he left the house and made his way to the gate.

"Good to see you are all here on time. Now, I am only here to play a supporting role in this mission. I would like you all to decide amongst yourself the formation in which we will be traveling in." said Itachi with a curious look, he wondered what his team would decide. The group huddled together.

"Ok, the village we are going to is two days from here and half a day from the land of hot water's border. I think we should go straight to the border and then break there before we go to the village." Began Naruto.

"I agree, as for formation I think it should be a standard kite formation; Naruto on point, Yugito on left, myself on right and Itachi- sensei to the back." Said Ai.

"Once we get near to the village I believe we should camp for a night to make an observation of the area and then the next day we can enter the village and see the client." Said Yugito. The group nodded. Yugito turned around and presented their idea to Itachi.

"Itachi-sensei" she began calling the man's attention to her "We have decided to move in a kite formation; Naruto point, myself left, Ai right, with you trailing. We will rest when we reach the land of hot water's border and then make our way to the village. Once we are in the vicinity we will camp in the forest for one night and make observations. The next day we will enter the village and consult with the client. The order of command structure will be Naruto, above Ai and myself with yourself as supervising officer," said Yugito in a stern and serious voice.

"I find this plan acceptable, Naruto you are in command from here on, of course this is barring any unforeseen circumstance." Replied Itachi with a straight face, on the inside he grinned happy at the plan his students had constructed.

"Ok team let's move, in formation" Naruto said in a commanding, yet friendly tone.

The team had been moving for about 36 hours but their senses hadn't dulled. Naruto was being extremely careful, this wasn't just about passing the Genin test, and this was about proving himself as a leader.

There was movement in the bushes about 15 meters from them. It was slight. Naruto sent out a dulled kunai with a ration seal which would paralyze anything from a rabbit to an Ussuri brown bear. The team slowed with the Genin forming a line with Itachi behind them.

They saw a man lying, with the Kunai in his hand, on the ground he had a music note Hi-ate on his fore-head and a crossed out cloud Hi-ate on his arm, the man seemed to have been coming from the land of Hot water.

"That man is Ogaki Mato he left the cloud village around six months ago. I am unsure of this music Hi-ate though. Do you have any idea Itachi-sensei?" said Naruto, he knew the man because he kept track of most of the missing Nin from Kumo. The man had been a Chunin of the Cloud village, he was considered to be a mid c-rank missing Nin.

"No Naruto-kun, I am unsure as well, I am impressed though of your knowledge of missing Nin. Is it possible for you to seal him alive we have him questioned when we return. Naruto simply nodded and proceeded with the sealing. After he finished the sealing he spoke to the team.

"Before we continue I want all of you to be more alert. His presence could mean increased missing Nin activity in the border region." Said Naruto, and with that the group got moving.

The team had made their way to the village without incident. The group had been camping for hours looking around the area. Unfortunately they found nothing, they ended up talking around the camp fire.

The three Kumo ninja walked into the small village and mad their way to the center, there was a large building there that was the mayor's office. The team entered and made their way to the secretary.

"Hello secretary-san, we are the Kumo ninja your mayor requested, can we please speak with him." Asked Naruto since he was technically in command of the mission.

"Ah yes ninja-san the mayor is not busy right now so you may see him." The short lady said.

They entered the mayor's office and the mayor began to speak.

"Hello, you must be the Kumo ninja we requested. My name is Omo and I am the mayor of this town. The reason we contacted you s because for the last three months a pack of oversized, vicious wolves have been tormenting the village. We were managing but a week and a half ago they killed my niece, she was their first kill. They have killed two people since then. They attack only in the middle of the day at exactly noon." Said the man as he glanced at the clock it was now 11:45.

"Seeing the time we will go outside and meet these wolves. We will either draw them away from the village or exterminate them." With that the team exited the building. They saw that the once bustling streets were now void of any human life. They only saw a few people who dared to peek out the windows of their homes. It was if the shinigami himself had paid a visit to the town. The team saw, of in the distance a group of wolves approaching, they were truly demonic in their appearance. Naruto looked at the wolves which began jumping on top of the houses, each were exact clones of one another.

Each wolf was pure black and had blood red eyes and had a blood red strip on their back. Naruto sent six kunai at them they each died instantly. 'To simple' was the thought that went through their heads. As they approached the wolves Naruto reached out to touch one, trying to see what their levels of chakra had been. As soon as he did they disintegrated.

"I do not think this mission is complete, I believe we should stay tomorrow as well and further in investigate these 'wolves'" said Yugito, she made sure to put air quotes around the wolves.

"At least now we know these wolves weren't natural." Said Naruto. Ai and Itachi replied simply by nodding.

**Later in the Hotel.**

"Ai is something wrong?" questioned Yugito, she had known her teammate long enough to see that her behavior was off.

"Why do you ask Yugito?" asked Ai, she didn't want her friend and fellow kunoichi to see her as weak and was trying to hide her problems.

"Don't try to hide things, I can help you with your problems; we are friends." Said Yugito, in truth she didn't want to pry, but at the same time she didn't want her friend burying herself n her problems.

"I know I just didn't want you to see me acting weak" said Ai. Yugito busted out laughing.

"You are kidding right. Ai even the best ninja in the world are human. I would rather you just be a little sad for a while than to end up like killer bee and rap all the time, or worse you could end up like Raikage-sama and break everything you touch when you're angry." Said Yugito. Her plan had worked and Ai smiled, if only slightly.

"Alright…a couple of weeks ago my cousin died. She had a mission in the land of rice and was killed by an unknown ninja. I know that being a ninja had its risk and all, but she was the first immediate family member I've lost. She was only sixteen years old…" the girl said quietly. She didn't cry but her face was covered by her pillow. Yugito nodded solemnly, remembering back to her own time of pain when she lost her aunt.

"I understand, but know this Naruto and I will never leave you and we will always protect each other. Anyway I doubt Itachi-sensei would let anything happen to us. Just try to get some sleep and remember never forget but don't always remember." Said Yugito. Ai just looked at the girl in front of her and nodded. After that they both went to sleep.

**In Itachi and Naruto's room.**

Naruto and Itachi both laid in their beds. Neither of them could sleep.

"Itachi-sensei, I don't mean to bother you, but what is Konoha like?" asked Naruto, he had been plagued by dreams that were not really nightmares or great adventures. He had been dreaming about what his life would have been if his parents had survived"

Why the sudden interest in Konoha Naruto?" replied Itachi, he had no attachment to his life their anymore, the only thing in that village he thought about were his brother, and his sempai.

"Well Itachi-sensei, have you been made aware of my true lineage?" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto, I only know of your burden." Said Itachi, he was now genuinely curious as to who Naruto's parents were.

"What I am about to tell you sensei is an S-ranked secret, to my knowledge this is only known to myself, the Shinobi council and the clan heirs." Said Naruto, he was allowed to tell anyone he trusted and one of the people he trusted the most was Itachi. The pair had grown into an older-younger brother relationship. In fact when not on a mission the Naruto referred to him as Nissan.

"Well Itachi-sensei, my father was Namikaze Minato and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina." Said Naruto. The reaction he got was unexpected, Itachi almost yelled.

"WHATT" said Itachi, he regained control of himself after a while, and he decided to ask the Raikage about how Naruto ended up in Kumo. "Well then I'll tell you, Konoha is a slightly bigger village and it has more civilians. The village is surrounded by a gorgeous forest. I'm sorry Naruto, I'm probably not a good person to ask; you see my clan made me train. I was their genius and as such I was only allowed to commit my ninja duties." Said Itachi.

"Sorry for bringing up bad memories sensei." Said Naruto. "Sensei, when we get back home can you help me with some of my elemental training, I'm trying to master the blue fire of my eye. It will help me get better with my Kenjutsu." Said Naruto

"Alright Naruto, I'll help you. Now let's go to sleep I feel like we'll need it tomorrow." Itachi said worried about how his students would perform under the stress of an undocumented threat. He silently wondered if this was how Kakashi felt when he made him the Captain of the Anbu.

**The Next day at around 11:30.**

"Ok I have been planning our next attempt at stopping these wolves. Itachi will activate his Rabugan (meaning Of Love Eye, basically Itachi renamed Mangekyo as to avoid suspicion) (on another side note Itachi took Shisui's eyes and as he had the blindness start happening he got them transplanted i.e. he has eternal Mangekyo) and I will activate my Zandukagan and see if we can't find anything funny about these wolves. Ai you will create a crystal wall at the opening of the village and keep them trapped. Yugito your job is to be on damage control and stop the wolves from destroying the village." Said Naruto, he looked toward Itachi for conformation of his strategy, the raven-haired man simply nodded.

The streets of the village were quiet. The wolves had entered the village, they didn't react at the fact a crystal wall had risen from behind them, and they simply kept running.

Naruto blinked reveling his Zandukagan, immediately the wolves' glowed red, they had a large seal on their back. Naruto cringed, this mission was no simple c-rank anymore. His mind and eyes kicked into action. He analyzed the seal and first removed the fail safe kill switch. After that he took each piece of the seal off one by one. When he finally finished the unexpected happened.

The things that were once wolves were now unconscious people, among them was the familiar body of Ai's cousin.

"Yume!" screamed the girl, as soon as she saw the body.

"Naruto you are relieved of command." Said Itachi, he was unsure of whether they should continue the mission with the knowledge that someone had sealed these people and turned their bodies into animals. Naruto simply sighed in relief.

"Ai-chan im sorry but we need to seal the bodies that way they can remain in stasis for the mission duration." Said Itachi. "Naruto leave the one that looks well enough out we need to interrogate them to see what is going on here."

1 hour later

"Where am I?" asked the girl, she had jet black hair, and a pale face and she had blue eyes. She seemed to be around 13 years old

"Hello, you are in a hotel, we believe you were captured and experimented on. We are sorry, but we need to ask you some question. Do you mind telling us what your name is to start off?" said Yugito, who the group had decided was the least threatening.

"M…my name is Yozora… Do you know where my sister is, her name…is Haku?" said the little girl as everything cam flashing back.

**I promise that the chapters will eventually get longer just trying to get in the swing of writing Fan fiction again.**

**I thought this would be a good setup for wave plus we get our first mention of Oto.**

**For those who are worried about Danzo don't be, I have ideas… (Insert creepy/evil laughter here)**

**This is my latest fan fiction attempt, I am not stopping Uchiha Naruto, but I've lost inspiration for the time being . I am proud of this idea. This story will be strictly NaruYugi . I would really appreciate it if you all could review and give me constructive criticism…Also check out my other stories THE SIXTH EVIL and UCHIHA NARUTO. **

**And as always tell me what you think…**

**.THANKS, NAMIKAZENARUTOK12**


End file.
